


Fashion Victim

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, meme: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: “What am I supposed to do with this?”
Kudos: 7





	Fashion Victim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts).



> For a five-sentences fic meme on Dreamwidth (Given the first sentence, write the following five).

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Call this a wild guess if you like, but I suspect the idea is that you wear it," the Doctor said. "Unless you're planning to go in front of the boroughmaster in your birthday suit."

"It'd almost be an improvement." Grace scowled at the shapeless magenta smock, then suddenly thrust it at the Doctor. "Or better, _you_ wear this, and I'll show them just how good your outfit can look on someone who knows what she's doing."


End file.
